Baekhyun suka Seju!
by tinkeubaek
Summary: [TWOSHOOT] "Baekhyun sukaaa sekali dengan Seju, tapi bagaimana mengatakannya? Baekhyun kan hanya seorang fanboy berusia 16 tahun yang jatuh cinta pada drama Memories of The Alhambra" CHANBAEK.BAEKSEJU.YAOI


**CHANBAEK** **FANFICTION**

-

**PARK CHANYEOL**

**BYUN BAEKHYUN**

**Summary**: **Baekhyun** **sukaaa** **sekali** **dengan** **Seju**, **tapi** **bagaimana** **mengatakannya?****Baekhyun** **kan** **hanya** **seorang** **fanboy** **berusia** **16** **tahun** **yang** **jatuh** **cinta** **pada** **drama** **Memories** **of** **The** **Alhambra"**

**homomooneve**

**Present**

**Baekhyun** **Suka** **Seju**

\--o0o--

**Hari** ini adalah hari senin dan Baekhyun membencinya, karna ia harus bangun pagi, berpakaian lengkap untuk upacara, piket kelas, pelajaran bahasa inggris dengan Mrs. Taeyeon yang menyebalkan dan sampai rumah ketika matahari sudah tenggelam.

_Oh!_ _Apa_ _kalian_ _juga_ _sama_ _dengan-__nya?_ _Heyyy! __Bagaimana_ _jika_ _kita_ membuat _club_ _pembenci_ _hari_ _senin?_

_Tidak_ _bodoh_, _apa_ _sih_ _yang_ _kau_ _pikirkan_ _ckck_...

"Byun Baekhyun..." suara lantang Mrs. Taeyeon melengking dengan keras saat dirinya sedang mengabsen satu persatu murid kelas 12 IPA, tapi Baekhyun yang sedang tidur di bangku paling pojok belakang sebelah kiri terlihat menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas tangan yang terlipat, psstt, tertidur rupanya!

Hyaa kau cari mati dengannya Byun...

"Heii... bangun bodoh!! _Nenek_ _sihir_ itu sedang mengabsen, pssttt... Byun Baek!!!" Kyungsoo dan kata-kata pedasnya masih mencoba membangunkan Baekhyun dengan mengguncangkan bahunya. Baekhyun seakan tidak peduli, ia malah terlihat pulas sambil...

"Seju~~ kau dimana~~"

_Mengigau._

"Dasar bodoh!" Pekik Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba ketukan bunyi sepatu heels terdengar, Kyungsoo yang tadi sedang berusaha membuat sahabat pendeknya bangun sudah pasrah, karena Baekhyun tipe manusia yang sangat sulit untuk dibangunkan, bahkan dia tidak akan terbangun jika Seoul terkena badai angin topan sekalipun.

Tidak...tidak... suara itu semakin dekat,

dan...

Ohh dia sampai!

"_Dear_ _God_, _save_ _my_ _friend_... Semoga dia tidak akan disuruh menguras kolam renang sekolah yang luasnya bukan main itu!!" doa Kyungsoo dalam hatinya.

"Seju... Kembalilah~~" masih mengigau, belum sadar jika nyawanya berada di ujung tanduk.

"Sej-... ARRRRGHH..." Mrs. Taeyeon tiba-tiba saja _menjewer _telinga Baekhyun yang sedang terlelap, sontak suara teriakan Baekhyun memenuhi seisi ruangan kelas. Tubuhnya kaku, mulutnya masih menganga dengan liur dimana-mana bahkan sampai ke bukunya.

_Ew_ _Byun_, _menjijikkan!_

\--

"Hei Byun ini minumanmu." Kyungsoo memberikan susu strawberry pada Baekhyun yang dibalas dengan ucapan terimakasih dan mata berbinar oleh Baekhyun.

"Kau ini sangat merepotkan, untung kau sahabatku dari kecil" iya, Kyungsoo itu teman Baekhyun sejak kanak-kanak, bahkan dalam kandungan mereka sudah menjalin pertemanan. HAHA.

Saat ini Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berada di taman dekat ruang kesehatan siswa, keduanya sedang menikmati waktu istirahat mereka. Baekhyun meluruskan kakinya karna terlalu pegal akibat hukuman dari _nenek_ _sihir_—Mrs. Taeyeon.

Hukumannya memang tidak seberat menguras kolam renang _sih_...

Tapi tetap saja bagi makhluk semungil dan seringkih Byun Baekhyun itu cukup melelahkan! Bayangkan saja, dirinya dihukum mengelilingi lapangan sepuluh putaran!

_Ouch_... _kaki_ _mungil_ _yang_ _malang_.

"Soo ya~ apa Seju akan mati? Ahhh tidak boleh~ pokonya Seju-ku tidak boleh mati!! tidak~" ucap Baekhyun dengan menggebu-gebu disertai rengekan yang membuat Kyungsoo jengah. Kenapa Baekhyun jadi suka menonton drama sih??!

"YAKKK!! Kau masih mimpi ya??! Demi bokser beruang Jongin, itu cuma drama Byun Baekhyun!! Seju-mu tidak akan mati betulan!!"

"Tapi ini sudah menjelang episode terakhir Soo... Seju-ku belum muncul juga..." jawab Baekhyun dengan suara melemah dan tatapan pupies miliknya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela napas panjang mendengar celotehan Baekhyun yang menurutnya tidak penting. Ya memang tidak penting. Ah, dan juga hanya membuang waktunya. Huft.

\--o0o--

**Suasana** disini cukup ramai, banyak _staff_ hilir mudik membereskan alat-alat syuting karna sebentar lagi waktu pulang, para pemain dan _staff_ drama Memories Of The Alhambra akan merencanakan makan malam bersama.

Park Chanyeol pria dengan tinggi seperti tiang listrik dengan wajah tampan plus telinga lebar yang menambah kesan sexy nya itu menghampiri wanita cantik yang sedang mengobrol dengan sang sutradara.

"Noona..." Chanyeol memanggil, yang ternyata adalah kakak perempuan nya dalam drama—Park Shin Hye.

"Eoh... Ada apa Chanyeol ah?" Shin Hye yang di panggil Chanyeol reflek menoleh dan meminta ijin undur diri pada sutradara, berbalik menghadap Chanyeol dengan raut wajah kebingungannya.

"Ahh... Tidak apa-apa kok, hanya saja..." Chanyeol ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Ia tidak tau harus mulai dengan kata apa.

"Ada apa?" tanya wanita berparas cantik dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya—Shin Hye. Tidak biasanya Chanyeol bertanya gugup seperti ini.

"Jadi begini..."

\--

Chanyeol mengendap-ngendap masuk kedalam rumahnya seperti pencuri, dia takut sang mama marah karna tepat pukul satu dini hari baru menginjakan kaki dirumah.

"Dari mana saja _hyung_?" seseorang yang sedang berada di ruang tamu itu berbicara padanya saat Chanyeol menaiki tangga untuk mencapai kamarnya di lantai dua.

"YAKK, astaga kau mengagetkanku... Kau sedang apa disitu Sehun??!"

"Main game" jawab Sehun si muka datar cuek. "Kau dari mana sih hyung? Aku saja habis dari acara tadi, selesai jam sepuluh." omong-omong Sehun ini adiknya Chanyeol, Sehun seorang rapper dan tadi dia diminta datang menjadi pengisi acara disalah satu acara musik di tivi.

Sehun pun menatap heran mendapati hyung-nya baru pulang dini hari, padahal jadwal mereka tidak begitu padat.

"Kau tak perlu tau, tidur sana." jawab Chanyeol ketus, melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sehun di ruang tamu dengan gamenya.

Sesampainya Chanyeol di kamar, ia langsung merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur.

**Chanyeol** **POV**

Aku tidak menyangka jadi aktor bisa semelelahkan ini, syuting tidak kenal waktu, harus ini lah... itu lah, tidak boleh ini tidak boleh itu. Tapi ada baiknya juga, orang-orang yang tadinya tidak mengenalku sekarang jadi mengenalku, mempunyai fans, dan dapat uang juga.

Awalnya aku tidak mau ambil tawaran menjadi Jung Seju di drama MoA ini karna tujuan ku berkarir itu untuk musik, menjadi penyanyi, rapper atau musisi saja. Tapi... waktu aku direkomendasikan oleh Shin Hye noona aku langsung berpikir...

Kenapa tidak? Kesempatan itu tidak datang dua kali, mungkin takdir ku memang didrama ini..

Sekalian menambah pengalaman juga.

Ah ya... yang jadi pertimbangan ku mengiyakan drama ini karena syutingnya di Spanyol!

Sambil menyelam minum air! Lumayan sekalian jalan jalan, walau tujuan utama adalah untuk kebutuhan syuting.

Kebetulan juga aku tidak mendapat bagian yang mengharuskan ku kiss scane! Ya, mungkin hanya aku saja kan aktor yang tidak mengharapkan ada scane seperti itu??

Hm... jujur saja, aku malas dengan adegan seperti itu kalau ujung-ujungnya nama ku nanti muncul di _platform_ berita dengan judul konyol seperti:

**PARK** **CHANYEOL** **TERLIBAT** **CINTA** **LOKASI** **DENGAN** **LAWAN** **MAINNYA** **DI** **DRAMA"**

atau,

**BERADEGAN** **MESRA** **DI** **DRAMA**, **MEMBUAT** **PEMAIN** **MoA** **INI** **MEMADU** **KASIH"**

Jadi lebih baik tidak usah saja sekalian.

Aku lebih suka terkenal karena bakat yang ku punya dibanding terkenal karena gosip murahan yang beredar di media. Lagipula, itu kan hanya asumsi dan belum tentu benar adanya, kami sebagai aktor kan memang dituntut untuk bersikap profesional.

_Eitss_... _It's_ _ok_ untuk saudara-saudara ku yang suka beradegan seperti itu, ku akui kalian sangat profesional.

Aku sendiri lebih tertarik mendedikasikan karya ku lewat musik, dan akting hanya untuk ku jadikan pengalaman saja.

Masalah tadi yang ku tanyakan pada Shin Hye noona itu tentang _fanmeet_ MoA nanti. Aku bingung harus melakukan apa nanti disana, karna ini pertama kalinya aku _fanmeet_ sebagai aktor, jadi aku berinisiatif bertanya pada Shin Hye noona agar tidak kaku saat bertemu fans.

_Flashback_

"Jadi begini noona, minggu besok kan kita ada acara fanmeet di COEX Mall, kira-kira fanmeet nya akan seperti apa?"

"Ini akan seru Chanyeol ah... Tak usah berpikir yang macam-macam, okay? Pokonya kita akan bersenang-senang dengan fans."

"Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan noona?"

"Chanyeol ah tunjukan pada fans mu bahwa kau terlihat senang bertemu mereka, lakukan fanservice yang terbaik! Jangan membuat mereka kecewa, arraseo?"

"Nee.. Noona"

_Flashback_ _end._

Intinya, Shin Hye noona menyuruhku untuk tidak mengecewakan mereka (re: fans) karna fans adalah hal yang paling penting untuk seorang _public_ _figure_ sepertiku.

\--o0o--

—**END** for this chapter.

Thank you for reading, jangan lupa reviewnya!

**SalamChanbaekIsReal**

cuap-cuap:

sebenernya ini ff aku publish duluan di wattpad dengan pen-name _azixclyciher_, karna punya akun ffn juga jadi aku coba buat publish disini.

semoga suka ya, hehe.


End file.
